


What happens when you meet your favourite characters?

by SkelebroTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkelebroTrash/pseuds/SkelebroTrash
Summary: It’s almost like the clock on the wall is mocking you. The second hand can’t rotate around the face fast enough. You’ve been here for hours and the store hasn’t had any customers so far. Your coworker, Emily, is sitting down on the floor, playing with a deck of cards that she found in the storeroom. As you lean against the register, the door finally opens and a large group walks into the store. There's six of them, all varying in size. Your eyes flicker over each of them for a moment then wander back to the clock.Wait a minute.You look back at the group and your mouth drops open. A little kid, a large goat lady, a fish lady, a dinosaur and two skeletons are now in the store. But it’s impossible… that can’t be…





	What happens when you meet your favourite characters?

It’s almost like the clock on the wall is mocking you. The second hand can’t rotate around the face fast enough. You’ve been here for hours and the store hasn’t had any customers so far. Your coworker, Emily, is sitting down on the floor, playing with a deck of cards that she found in the storeroom. As you lean against the register, the door finally opens and a large group walks into the store. There's six of them, all varying in size. Your eyes flicker over each of them for a moment then wander back to the clock. 

 

Wait a minute. 

 

You look back at the group and your mouth drops open. A little kid, a large goat lady, a fish lady, a dinosaur and two skeletons are now in the store. But it’s impossible… that can’t be… 

 

“SANS LOOK! THE HUMAN STORE HAS TINY VERSIONS OF US!” 

 

Holy shit.

 

Papyrus walks over to inspect the display of Halloween decorations, Undyne and Frisk following him. Alphys hovers near Undyne and Toriel walks to a display of greeting cards. You make eye contact with Sans, and the disbelief must show on your face. 

 

What the fuck is happening. 

 

Emily stands up from next to you and you close your mouth, you glance to her as she spots the monsters in the store. She lets out a startled gasp and jumps from the shock. 

 

“Ohmygod,” Emily jumps. 

 

You begin to have a mental debate with yourself. Do you pretend that you don’t recognise your favourite video characters in real life that are in your store or do you cover for them? Fuck it, you went true pacifist. 

  
“Chill Em, it’s just a costume, they’re…. cosplaying,” You lie. Emily doesn’t look convinced.

 

“But… Bones!” Emily points out. Sans walks over to the counter, more than likely to tell her off you realise. 

 

“Nah nah nah it’s just a costume. Sans is a professional at this,” you hope you sound convincing, “You should have seen him when he cosplayed as the fart master.” 

 

You make eye contact with Sans briefly before turning back to Emily. 

 

“Fart master? What?” Emily looks slightly calmer but still confused. 

 

“Yeah, it was legendary,” you pray that Sans picked up on the hint. All those hours of playing the game and watching all the outcomes on YouTube had better paid off. 

 

“Oh,” Emily looks like she doesn’t know what to do with herself. You get an idea. 

 

“Uh actually, I was supposed to photograph their costumes for my blog so do you mind if I leave early?” You ask. Emily just shakes her head and you unpin your name tag and put it in it’s place under the register. Picking up your bag, you gesture to the door to Sans.

 

His eye lights are wider than earlier you note. You nod at him and he turns around, quietly gathering the rest of the crew. The other monsters look confused as you and Sans lead them out of the store. As soon as you reach the parking lot you lean up against your car and face the monsters. 

 

“Right. So. I’m hallucinating or high or I’m somehow sleepwalking because you guys shouldn’t be here,” you look around at the monsters in front of you, rolling your lips nervously. Holy fuck what is happening. 

 

“My child, I’m afraid I don’t understand? Monsters have been on the surface for months now,” Toriel seems confused. 

 

“Uhhh… No. No, they haven’t,” you deny. 

 

“YEAH, WE HAVE PUNK! HAVE YOU BEEN LIVING UNDER A ROCK OR SOMETHING?” Undyne crosses her arms over her chest. Oh god, she’s even hotter in person. 

 

“No like. Ok. How do I put this,” you mumble to yourself.

 

Do you tell them they're video game characters? Should you just talk to Sans and see what he thinks you should tell the group? Maybe Alphys as well? Oh god, they’re staring at you. 

 

You have a passing thought about the Undertale merchandise hanging around your home. 

 

“kiddo you ok?” Sans asks 

 

Sweet jesus his voice is deep. 

 

“Yeah, uh. Maybe it’ll be easier to explain back at my place?” You suggest. 

 

****************

 

The monsters agreed to follow you in their car back to your small home. You park your car in the garage before rushing through the house to open the front door up for them. Toriel, Papyrus and Undyne all have to duck their heads to make it through the doorway. Sans follows with Alphys and Frisk behind him. 

 

You lead them into your lounge room, mentally thanking yourself for buying the larger couch with the extra singular chairs so that everyone can have a comfortable place to sit.

 

“So I just need to get a few things to help with the explanation so uh, just hang tight and I’ll be right back,” you smile at the monsters and walk quickly out of the room. You enter your bedroom and scoop up your laptop and the art book for the game that you had only ordered the week before. 

 

Walking back out into the lounge, you take your place standing at the coffee table, setting down your laptop and booting up the game. 

 

“Uh. Ok well, first things first I’m not actually sure if I introduced myself so hi, I’m y/n,” you introduce yourself. 

 

“Greetings y/n, now will you explain what is going on?” Toriel asks politely. 

 

“Ah yeah, so basically you guys are video game characters and shouldn’t really be here?” You begin. 

 

Alphys suddenly leans forward, a look of pure focus overtaking her timid expression. Sans also leans forward in his seat. The rest of the group look confused, Frisk signing something to you. 

 

“Sorry I don’t know sign language,” you apologise. Frisk frowns but tugs on Toriel’s robe. 

 

“My child would like for you to explain what the game is about,” Toriel translates. 

 

“Ok so bear with me here. Undertale is a game where you play as a human who falls down into a mountain full of monsters. You play as Frisk and you basically travel through the underground trying to get out. On the way, you meet loads of characters such as all of you guys,” you turn your laptop around to show them the front screen of the game. The monsters all lean forward, taking in their pixelated characters of themselves. 

 

“WOWIE THAT’S ME!” Papyrus gasps as he points to his character on the screen. 

 

“tell me more about the game,” Sans requests as he looks at his character on the screen. 

 

“Well, there are three known endings to the game - true pacifist, which is the one I completed, the normal ending or the genocide route which we’re _not_ going to talk about. Anyway, in the true pacifist route the player frees the monsters from the underground in the end which I’m assuming is what happened with you guys,” you pull out the art book and pass it over to Sans who begins flicking through the pages. 

 

“S-s-so this means you know a l-lot about us, right?” Alphys asks.   


“Basically yeah. I mean, I don’t wanna freak you guys out or anything but I know a lot about all of you. Not everything, of course, cause the would be impossible, but yeah a lot,” you confirm. 

 

“you knew my ultra triple super secret password,” Sans mutters. You nod. Sans frowns. 

 

“IF YOU TRULY KNOW A LOT ABOUT US - WHAT IS MY FAVOURITE DISH?” Papyrus quizzes you. He raises an eye-brow…bone(?) at you. 

 

You can’t stop the smile that spreads on your face. 

 

“Spaghetti. Undyne was the one who began teaching you how to cook,” you answer. 

 

“NICE ONE PUNK BUT ANSWER THIS! WHAT KIND OF ATTACK DO I USE?” Undyne asks. 

 

“Spears. You specifically use the green attacks which prevents the player from moving but you give them a spear to block your attacks with. Your battle was kinda fun in the game because it reminded me of DDR kinda,” you confess. Undyne seems pleased with this answer. 

 

“H-How many soul types are there?” Alphys quizzes. 

 

“There are seven in the game. Red for determination, like Frisk, orange for bravery, yellow for justice, green for kindness, light blue for patience, dark blue for integrity and purple for perseverance,” you tell her, counting down the different soul types on your fingers. Alphys nods at your answer. 

 

“HUMAN! ANSWER ME THIS! WHO IS THE HARDEST MONSTER TO BATTLE?” Papyrus asks. 

 

“Uhhhhh I dunno if I wanna answer that one,” you mumble, thinking back to the game plays you watched of the genocide route. You don’t wanna have a bad time. 

 

“You do not have to answer the question, my child. Though, I do have one for you. If we’re characters in a video game, how did we end up here?” Toriel asks. 

 

“That, I don’t have an answer to. The game ends when you guys reach the surface and during the credits you see snippets of what your surface life is like, but other than that, the game ends,” you tell her. 

 

“So.. that’s it? You finish the game by getting to the surface?” Alphys asks. 

 

“Yeah I guess. Some people get to the end and reset it to play it from the beginning again but I never did because I watched someones game play of it and you guys, the characters, remembered certain parts of the reset,” you explain. 

 

“how so?” Sans asks, looking up from a page of drawings of Papyrus. 

 

“Well, when you first fall down into the mountain you’re in the ruins and as you walk around Toriel calls you and asks what type of flavour you prefer - cinnamon or butterscotch. During a second run, when you get to this point she guesses that you prefer the flavour you chose in the last reset,” you explain. 

 

“Oh! Which did you answer?” Toriel asks, interested. 

 

“Cinnamon,” you smile. Toriel smiles back, looking down at Frisk affectionately. 

 

“are there any other choices like that one?” Sans asks. 

 

“Heaps, but you can quiz me on them later on if you’d like,” you tell him. He nods, leaning back into the soft couch. 

 

“Well.. uh… would anyone like some tea?” 

 

****************

 

It’s later in the evening, the monsters had stayed at your house shortly figuring out that they may have to stay the night if this world was unlike the one they were used to. You didn’t mind though, it was almost a dream come true. You’re in your bedroom, putting your laptop back onto your desk and the art book back on it’s shelf when you hear a knock at the door frame. You look up and see Sans standing there, hands in his hoodie pockets. 

 

“mind if i ask you some more questions now?” he asks. 

 

“Sure thing, take a seat,” you gesture to your bed and take a seat next to him. Calm yourself y/n this isn’t one of your fan fictions, Sans is just here to ask questions. Your heart pounds in your chest. God damn it. Why is he so attractive? 

 

“so you said that you know a lot about all of us… that includes me right,” Sans begins.

 

“Yeah,” you confirm. 

 

“how much do you know?” 

 

You take a moment. 

 

“Well. To begin with you’re a lot more than just a sentry or a hot dog salesman. You’re the royal judge who meets the human at the end of each run right before they get to Asgore. You judge them for their every action and explain what LV and EXP is to them. Depending on the route, you either wish them luck with getting to the surface…or you give them a bad time,” you tell him. 

 

Sans nods, running a hand over his skull and rubbing at the back of his neck. 

 

“figured you’d know about that. thanks for not saying anything out there about it,” he looks up and offers a smile. 

 

“No worries. You’re a pretty secretive guy in the game so yeah… figured you wouldn’t want me to just out you like that,” You lean back onto your arms and look at one of the posters on your wall. Sans looks at it to, inspecting the fan art of all of the Undertale characters crammed together onto the paper. You know the exact moment he spots Gaster and Goner Kid in the background as his body goes stiff. 

 

“he’s in the game?” Sans asks softly. 

 

“Kinda. You have to go into the game files and manipulate a few things in order to see his room,” you explain softly. 

 

It’s quiet for a moment. 

 

“how much do you know about him?”

 

“Not much. The river person hints at him throughout the game - warning you about ‘the man who speaks in hands’. You get small bits of information about him from the lost souls who allude to him being the royal scientist… but they’re rare to come across. Theres some fan theories but they can vary from person to person,” you explain softly. 

 

“he was my dad ya know? i thought i was the only one who remembered him,” Sans can’t stop staring at the poster. 

 

“If you want, I can show you where his door is. I mean, I don’t know how it’ll work in real life but I can pull up the tutorial on how you get to it in the game,” you offer. Sans nods and you get up off the bed. You pick up your laptop and open it up as you sit back down next to the skeleton.

 

You swiftly type in the search for the tutorial and click on a trustworthy link. You rotate the screen around to face Sans and start scrolling through the article. As he reads, you watch his facial expressions get more frustrated. Eventually, he hands the computer back to you and runs a hand over his face. 

 

“thanks kid, for everything,” he thanks you. You’re about to say something back but there’s a knock at the door. The door opens slightly and Frisk sticks their head though the gap, waving at the both you. 

 

“Oh hey Frisk, come on in,” you welcome them. Frisk walks into the room and closes the door behind themselves. The walk over to the bed and sit on the opposite side of Sans, signing something at the skeleton. 

 

“really kid?” Sans sighs. Frisk nods. 

 

“frisk would like to know what you know about the voice in their head,” Sans translates. 

 

“Chara?” you ask. Frisk nods and Sans visibly cringes. So there was a genocide route…. oh. 

 

“Well…” you take a moment to recall everything you know on the character, “they were the first human to fall into the underground. They were adopted by the king and queen as their second child, the first being Asriel. They died when trying to fuse with Asriel to cross the barrier to gather the human souls themselves. After that, when Frisk falls down their determination is what wakes Chara up, so to speak. You don’t see anything of them in the pacifist routes, maybe apart from the soul that’s powering the lab but that’s only a fan theory.” 

 

You say the last part rushed. Frisk nods and signs something else to Sans. 

 

“wait wait wait. alphys’ lab? what soul?” Sans asks, disregarding Frisks question. 

 

“Well. To gain the true pacifist ending you have to complete the game first then load back to a save point. The point of that is to become better friends with Alphys. When you do this, you visit her lab and get her together with Undyne - finally might I add. Papyrus then tells you to go back to the lab after that story sequence and that’s where you find out about the true lab. In the true lab you meet the amalgamates and see all of the experiments that Alphys did; it’s also how you find out the origin of Flowey. Back to the point, at the end of this segment you have to re-start the power to the elevator and on the power panel theres a red heart. In the game, all hearts are actually souls. The only theory that it’s Chara’s soul comes from the fact that theres a screen outside the room that only shows a creepy, red smile thats iconic to Chara’s character profile,” you take a deep breath. That was a lot of talking for you. 

 

The room is silent. 

 

You briefly wonder if you fucked up in telling the whole story like that. Frisk signs something. 

 

“kid wants to know if you ever heard chara while you played as them in the game,” Sans translates. 

 

“It depends on the theory. I only played the game once and it was a true pacifist route but I watched videos of people playing the other routes on the internet. One theory however, is that the text boxes that show up on the screen explaining everything to you in the game is actually Chara reading it for you. However it’s slightly flawed as in the pacifist route when you’re in Toriel’s kitchen, you’re just checking out pie and other normal things. In the genocide route, the only text boxes that come up are in red saying that there’s no chocolate in the fridge and then asking where all the knives are,” you cringe towards the end of the explanation. Frisk and Sans do as well. 

 

This isn’t really how you pictured your night going. 

 

You’re guessing that Sans and Frisk are thinking similar things. 

 

It’s silent in the room. You decide to break it. 

 

“Well I think thats enough talk of creepy demons for tonight.” 

 

“agreed.”

 

Frisk nods their head. 

 

You open your laptop back up and open up a new tab. In it, you search for baby animal videos. Time to lighten the mood. You open up a compilation video of puppies and set it to full screen. You set the laptop up onto your desk and sit back onto the bed. Frisk is already a melting mess by the first video. 

 

You’d be too at the sight of a corgi puppy trying to climb stairs but you keep checking on Sans who still seems to be mulling over the information dump you just gave him. With a sudden boost of confidence you nudge his arm and gesture to the screen. 

 

“Whats a dogs favourite breakfast food?”

 

Sans looks at you. 

 

“Woofles.”

 

He’s silent before shaking his head, a smile gracing his skull. 

 

“that was really bad,” he starts to laugh quietly. Your heart lifts in your chest. 

 

“Yeah but not as bad as the last zoo I went to. It only had one dog! It was a really shih-zu,” you fake wiping away a tear. This earns you a snort and another set of laughs. You grin at the skeleton. Behind him you can see Frisk giving you a thumbs up.

 

“Ok ok, I know my jokes are _ruff_ but they’re not that bad,” you shrug towards Sans. 

 

“they could do with a little polishing but _fur_ great for a beginner,” Sans winks at you. There goes your heart again, trying to escape out of your chest. You let out a loud laugh. 

 

“SANS! ARE YOU PUNNING IN THERE!?” you laugh harder hearing Papyrus yell to his brother. Sans snickers along with you and Frisk jumps off the bed and runs to the door, opening it. Papyrus steps in with his arms crossed over his chest. 

 

“I MADE EVERYONE SPAGHETTI! HUMAN Y/N! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR A FEAST SKILFULLY MADE BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THE MASTER SPAGHETTOR!” Papyrus poses, his scarf flowing without any wind behind him. 

 

Frisk leaps up into his arms, Papyrus swinging them gracefully until their seated on his hip bones. God dammit that’s so cute. 

 

“sounds great paps,” Sans grins at his brother. The two of you slide off the bed and you shut your laptop. You follow the two skeletons out to your kitchen and find everyone else seated at your (thankfully large) dining table. 

 

“HUMAN Y/N! I NOTICED YOU WERE LACKING SOME OF THE INGREDIENTS FOR MY SPAGHETTI SO I HAD TO MAKE DO WITH WHAT I HAD!” Papyrus apologies as you take your seat. 

 

“I’m sure it’ll be amazing Paps,” you let the nickname slip out but smile at the large skeleton. Looking down at your plate, you notice that it’s thankfully not filled with glitter like the games version. Other than that, it looks like a perfectly fine plate of pasta. 

 

You take a bite. 

 

…

…

…

 

It’s good. Really good. 

 

“Oh my god this is amazing,” you compliment Papyrus. He blushes a bright orange and everyone digs into their own meals. 

 

You eat your meal quickly, savouring every bite. Around the table you observe Undyne bantering with Papyrus. Alphys watches the two with affectionate eyes. Next to them, Toriel has a quiet conversation with Frisk. Sans, seated next to you, observes the table with you. 

 

“ya know, you’re pretty cool for a human,” he compliments. 

 

“Thanks. You’re pretty cool for a fictional character that somehow now exists,” you joke. Sans laughs and takes another bite of his spaghetti. 

 

You look around the table again, wishing that they could stay forever. But you know that they have to get back to their world deep down. How are the other monsters doing? Asgore? Grillby? Flowey? 

 

You know they’d have to go back to where they came from eventually. 

 

You hoped that they would bring you with them. 


End file.
